American Crossword Puzzle Week 2013
American Crossword Puzzle Week Get ready to puzzle like you've never puzzled before, it's American Crossword Puzzle Week! Celebrate American Crossword Puzzle Week by solving one of our three daily crossword puzzles! The award for solving a Crossword Puzzle first, or landing on the win square of the Crossword Spinner, during American Crossword Puzzle Week will be an all new Crossword Puzzle Outfit, including top, bottom and shoes. The consolation award will be the normal credits, and a special Crossword Puzzle Award! During American Crossword Puzzle Week, the Word Search Puzzle will also award the Crossword Puzzle Outfit to the first to solve the Word Search Puzzle. The outfit will also be awarded randomly to a few lucky players who complete the Word Search Puzzle! The consolation prize for the Word Search Puzzle will also be the special Crossword Puzzle Award! Crossword Week Spectacular! Join our HOSTs for an explosion of fun and excitement with games all this week! As part of our Crossword Week Spectacular we will be introducing two new HOST games! Get ready for a puzzling Crossword HOST Hunt, featuring a choice of the new 2013 Crossword Hat or one of the two Movie Posters! Our first Crossword HOST Hunt will begin at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Wednesday, February 27th. Followed by a second Crossword HOST Hunt at 4:30 PM Pacific Time (7:30 PM Eastern Time) Friday, March 1st. And a third Crossword HOST Hunt at 12:00 PM Pacific Time (3:00 PM Eastern Time) Sunday, March 3rd! All New Balloon Color Wheel Whirl! Caution, whirling is known to cause 1-Dizziness, 2-Confusion, and 3-Excitement! In this carnival of color game, you will definitely experience excitement when not one, not two, but three whirling wheels of color are set spinning! To play, just enter the game room, grab your favorite balloon from a virtual rainbow of hues and watch the flying colors as the wheels are whirled to reveal the winners! When the wheels stop whirling and land on a color, if you are holding one of the selected colors, you win! The Balloon Color Wheel Whirl will begin at 3:00 PM Pacific Time (6:00 PM Eastern Time) Thursday, February 28th! Good luck and may your color be whirled! All New Red Hot Balloon Game! What is hot? The sun, a cookie fresh from the oven, and a red hot balloon! Yes, in this new game based on fast reflexes and team spirit the object is to NOT be holding the red hot balloon when the game spinner stops. So, when you enter the game, choose your team, then a red hot balloon will be passed to one of the players. It then becomes a frantic passing free-for-all in an attempt to get rid of that red hot balloon before you are burned! The team not holding the red hot balloon when the spinner stops wins! Be here on Saturday and watch for this exciting balloon game at 11:00 AM Pacific Time (2:00 PM Eastern Time) Saturday, March 2nd! It is brand new and RED HOT! Check the Event Calendar for local times! HOST Events *HOST Hunts *Balloon Color Wheel Whirl *Red Hot Balloon Game **HOST Prizes Mazes *Maze Prizes Crossword/Word Search Puzzles *Puzzle Prizes Quests *VFK Crossword Quest 2013 Scavenger Hunts *Scavenger Hunt Prizes